Danny Phantom Versus the Sheet Ghost
by misaoshiru
Summary: Danny Phantom faces his toughest opponent yet. No, really! [Couldn't resist the TUE parodying. Bit of Halloween fun, courtesy of misaoshiru. Oneshot, with some spoilers for Reign Storm.]


Disclaimer: Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom. I am not Butch Hartman. Therefore, I do not own Danny Phantom. Used without permission. No profit is being made.

**Danny Phantom Versus the Sheet Ghost**  
_By misaoshiru_

There was a faint sound of the scratching of a mechanical pencil on paper in the Fenton household's living room. Pressing some keys on his calculator, Danny Fenton had just managed to deduce that "x" equaled two when the doorbell rang.

It could have been worse, he supposed. Sure, it was a Monday, and his teachers had given him a killer load of homework, but it was Halloween. This meant that at least he'd get to see little kids wearing ridiculous costumes as comic relief between problems.

This time, it was a small child, presumably a little boy, wearing your classic sheet-with-eyeholes ghost costume. Sure, it wasn't the most original costume, and Danny knew better than most that real ghosts looked _nothing_ like that, but he had to give the boy credit for his spunk. Not many children, after all, would dare to invoke Mommy's wrath by abusing bed sheets.

Jack Fenton had answered the door, his wife Maddie beside him with a bowl full of foil-wrapped chocolates in the shape of ghosts. It had been an impulse buy for the Fentons, of course. "Trick or treat!" they expected the child to say in typical boyish enthusiasm. Instead, however, he yelled, "Hurry up and give me my candy!"

"No candy for you, ghost!" Danny's father said, pulling out and aiming a Fenton Ghost Bazooka. Danny smacked his forehead; trust his dad to confuse the kid with an actual ghost.(1)

"Now, dear," Maddie said, "calm down. He's not really a ghost."

"I knew that."

"Wow," the boy laughed. "You're fat _and_ stupid."

"Why, you…" Jack growled. "Eat Fenton—"

"I don't like your attitude," Maddie said to the boy, interrupting her husband. "Apologize to him, or no candy for you."

"Fine. I'm sorry," he said, clearly not meaning a word of it. "Can I have my candy now?"

Grumbling, Maddie dropped a single chocolate ghost into the boy's bag. 'This kid's a brat,' Danny thought to himself. 'I should teach him a lesson, Danny Phantom-style.' He grinned, and for a brief moment, his eyes flashed green.

"Mom, I'll be right back," he said, heading out the door soon after the child had left.

"And where are you going, young man?"

"Oh, I'm just going to get a breath of fresh air. I'll finish my homework when I get back." As soon as the door was shut, Danny ducked into the bushes and transformed into his ghost form. He snuck up behind the boy from before, tapping him on the shoulder and saying, "Boo."

The kid jumped about a foot. He turned around to face Danny. There was silence for a moment until he finally said, "I ain't scared of you."

"Then why'd you jump?" Danny asked, struggling to keep the mirth he felt out of his voice.

He received no verbal response. Instead, the boy decided to resort to a far more old-fashioned method of communication: kicking someone in the shin. "Ow!" Danny yelled, biting back a curse. "That hurt!"

"Duh. It was supposed to, you idiot."

Danny needed to think of a way to teach the kid a lesson. Beating him up sounded very appealing right now, but he really couldn't bring himself to hurt a little kid. Then it hit him. It was dirty, but… He grabbed the sheet and pulled it off from the boy's body. There was another moment of silence before Danny asked the first thing that had come to mind. "You're a girl?"

"Shut up," she said, kicking his other shin and running away. Everyone on the street, who had been watching the unusual scene, laughed.

"We're here on Peter Street(2) doing our yearly special Halloween coverage," said a reporter Danny hadn't noticed before, "and we have just seen one of the oddest occurrences in the history of Amity Park. Danny Phantom, formerly called Inviso-Bill, was at one point considered Public Ghost Enemy Number One. Since a major ghost incident, however, many have thought of him as a hero. What is he now? A laughing stock. Danny Phantom, hero or villain, was just defeated by a little girl." The newscaster could no longer hold back her laughter. Danny sighed. He was wrong; he couldn't possibly have a worse day than this.

* * *

The End

* * *

Author's notes

My dad inspired this idea, actually. I threw this blanket on him, so he became the blanket ghost. From blanket ghost came sheet ghost, so yeah. Abusing Danny is fun. XD

_(1) No, Jack Fenton's not really that stupid. He's just…overzealous about ghosts. Hey, I think this could happen. Maybe.  
(2) Do they ever actually mention/show what street Danny lives on? I'm not that observant, so I made one up. Peter St., St. Peter, hahaha. XD (My dad always makes bad puns, so I can't help but make a few of my own here and there…)_


End file.
